toystorymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Woody
Sheriff Woody (commonly referred to as Woody) is one of the main characters of the Toy Story franchise. He is the protagonist of the films. Description Woody is a pull-string cowboy doll based on a character of the same name from a 1950s children's television series called Woody's Roundup. He was once the favorite toy of a boy named Andy Davis until Andy grew up and gave him to a little girl named Bonnie Anderson. He is the leader of Andy's toys and later Bonnie's toys. In each film, Woody leaves Andy's room (where he and the other toys live) and ventures out into the world on an unexpected adventure. Toy Story In the first film, Woody is portrayed as the leader of Andy's Toys and as Andy's favorite Toy ever since Kindergarten, even with the name of him under his boot, until Buzz Lightyear shows up. Woody tries to convince Buzz Lightyear that he is a toy, but Buzz does not believe him. At the beginning of the film, we see Woody being lovingly played with by his owner Andy. After that Andy's birthday party is happening, where Andy gets his Buzz Lightyear Action Figure. Woody is afraid that he will be replaced by Buzz, so he confronts Buzz. We then see Andy playing with his toys again, then his Mom offers to go to Pizza Planet. Andy is only allowed to bring 1 toy, so Woody then asks the magic 8 ball if Andy will pick him, to which it responds "Don't count on it." The magic 8 ball rolls of the desk behind it, which gives Woody the idea to knock Buzz behind there so Andy will pick him. However, things do not go as planned and Woody knocks Buzz out the window. Furiously, Buzz trails them on their way to Pizza Planet. They first stop at the gas station, then Buzz fights Woody and yells at him for delaying his rendezvous with Star Command. Woody sees a Pizza Planet truck and goes aboard it for a ride, and convinces Buzz to ride with. Once they arrive at Pizza Planet, they search for Andy. However, since Woody told Buzz there will be a space ship, Buzz went into the claw game. When they are inside the claw game they encounter Sid Phillips, the toy murderer. Sid manages to get them both, saying they'll go home and "play". Sid then straps Buzz to a rocket, but due to weather Sid has to wait until morning. Woody apologizes to Buzz for what he's done and Buzz and Woody work together to get out of Sid's house. But morning comes and Sid wakes up ready to launch Buzz! But Woody befriends the Mutant toys and creates a plan to get Buzz out of that rocket. Woody's plan works and he confronts Sid, saying that the toys see everything, then saying to play nice. The plan works! However, little time is left and Andy just left. Since the rocket didn't come off in time, Buzz is stuck in the fence. Woody goes back to save him. Once they get out, they catch up to the moving truck. But Scud follows them! Scud grabs onto Woody's boot and Buzz jumps off to save him, but now Buzz is left behind! Woody grabs RC, but the toys think he's out to get Buzz again. Now after the other toys have claimed victory, both Buzz and Woody are now left behind. Switching RC to Turbo mode, they are able to catch up. Where the toys then get guilt because Woody was telling the truth! Slinky Dog lends a hand to help them get up, but due to RC's battery running out, he went slower until his battery ran out. Now they're stuck in the road! However, the match and the rocket! They use that to catch up to them, but a passing car burns out the match. They are now lost... but when Woody's hand starts to burn from the sun, he used Buzz's helmet to light the rocket. They are now going really fast and manage to catch up to the other toys! But the rocket goes up into the sky and Woody thinks they're going to blow up. But with Buzz's wings, he manages to cut off the tape and they safely make it out of the rocket. Buzz then flies, and Woody is impressed! They safely make it back to Andy. Toy Story 2 In the second film, Woody is kidnapped by Al McWhiggin Toy Story 3 Toy Story 4 Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Andy's Toys Category:Bonnie's Toys